


Whiskey Float

by noirangetrois



Series: Cocktail Friday [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, I just want them to be happy okay?, It's all out of love, Peer Pressure, Post-Endless Waltz, Trowa just likes to give Duo a hard time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirangetrois/pseuds/noirangetrois
Summary: The former pilots gather for Heero's birthday, but Duo is reluctant to join in on the celebration.
Series: Cocktail Friday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251701
Kudos: 7





	Whiskey Float

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Cocktail Friday for January 31st, 2020. This is in response to [this](https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/190458257924/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-january) prompt from the gwcocktailfriday tumblr.

“I don’t know, Trowa, I’ve never been a big whiskey fan,” Duo was saying. “Why can’t I just have a Shirley Temple like Quatre?”

“Because you don’t have a religious reason not to drink,” Trowa said, his pointed stare making Duo squirm in his chair.

“It’s Yuy’s birthday, Maxwell,” Wufei chimed in. “This is his favorite drink. Stop being a wuss.”

“He doesn’t have to—” Heero began, but Trowa and Wufei both glared him into silence.

“Man up,” Wufei continued. “Besides, it’s not like it’s straight whiskey. It’s three parts water!”

“Fine,” Duo capitulated, resigned to his fate. “What’s it called again?”

“Whiskey float,” Trowa said, smirking in triumph as he added ice and water to a fourth tumbler.

“Why don’t I see any ice cream?”

Trowa rolled his eyes. “The whiskey floats on the water, see?” He carefully poured the whiskey over the back of a spoon, and lo and behold, the whiskey floated above the clear liquid below.

“Okay, I gotta admit, that’s kinda cool.”

“Just don’t chug it,” Trowa said as he handed out the drinks. “This isn’t the cheap stuff. It’s meant to be savored.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Alright, time to for a toast! Happy birthday, Heero! Here’s to probably being 25!”

“I still maintain that you’re younger than me,” Trowa quipped as he took his first sip.

“So change your birthday,” Heero said. “It’s not like the one on your ID is true. Really good odds it’s wrong.”

“That’s okay, Heero. I’ll just keep reminding you every year.”

“Uh huh. You do that.”

Quatre, Duo and Wufei smiled at the exchange, one that had become a yearly tradition.

“You know,” Duo said after another small sip. “This really isn’t so bad. Thanks for forcing me to drink it.”

“Anytime,” Trowa replied. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. They give me life!


End file.
